


bet on it

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: “Fine: I’ll only touch your hands. All you have to do is make it to midnight without coming, and you win.”“Can’t wait to see you lose.”“I guess we’ll see, Julian,” Valdo said with a wink, taking Jaskier’s hand in his.Jaskier clutched Valdo’s hand tighter, as though that would let everyone at the party know his true feelings.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113
Collections: these bitches gay! good for them!!





	bet on it

“Fine: I’ll only touch your hands. All you have to do is make it to midnight without coming, and you win.”

“Can’t wait to see you lose.”

“I guess we’ll see, Julian,” Valdo said with a wink, taking Jaskier’s hand in his.

Jaskier clutched Valdo’s hand tighter, as though that would let everyone at the party know his true feelings.

Valdo, for his part, proceeded to parade Jaskier around, twirling him here and there, showing him off like a caged bird. He grinned and glowered possessively, talked about Jaskier as though he wasn’t there, and was generally horrible.

Yet something in Jaskier churned dark and hot as he heard Valdo whisper to another man about Jaskier’s lovely ass, about how smooth and slick and hot it felt inside, about Jaskier’s lovely throat and what his tongue could do beyond his bardic abilities. About how thick his cock got when brought to full attention.

He was being completely objectified. And some part of him fucking _liked it._

But Valdo kept to their agreement and never touched beyond his hands, never even grazed his tall body beneath the very thin silks he’d been made to wear, never pressed him into his lap.

And so Jaskier had to wait it out. Wait out hearing his ex-hate-fuck talk about his bedroom skills as though he were a paid lover. Listen to him praise him to complete strangers, show off his body to them. And finally, to whisper to him just how delicious he looked, and all the filthy things he’d like to do to him right here, in the middle of the party.

Jaskier bit his lip, hard.

“Gods you look even more fuckable like that, like you’re holding back a moan from my cock inside you,” Valdo whispered, his breath hot in his ear. Jaskier felt his dick throb.

Just then, their hostess bid everyone a good night. Jaskier turned to Valdo with a smirk.

“And I’ll bid you a good night as well, Valdo!”

He noted the swell of sadness in Valdo’s eye as he took his hand back. Valdo followed him down a hallway and up some stairs.

“ _Thank you_ for another truly horrible evening,” Jaskier said, glowing.

“Apparently the pleasure was all mine.”

“That’s right.”

And with that, Jaskier closed his door and sat on his bed. And realized his body was still coursing with adrenaline and _heat._

He quickly shrugged out of his doublet, then his trousers, desperate to feel the cool night air on his skin– but it all had quite the opposite effect.

Annoyed but in the clear, Jaskier sat on the bed and took his cock in hand– suddenly all the filthy things Valdo had said about him came flooding back. The sensation of being talked about, paraded about like he was for sale. He found himself fantasizing about the tall stranger Valdo had talked to, about Valdo watching as he took another man’s cock down his throat at his command.

Humiliation burned deep within him; his cock _leaked._ And he heard the creak of the door and met Valdo’s eyes just as the other bard shut and latched the door.

“So the pleasure _wasn’t_ all mine, I see.”

“Fuck you.”

“You can, if you like,” Valdo said, removing his doublet as he stepped closer, close enough to bend down and whisper in Jaskier’s ear: “But don’t stop.”

The humiliation surged even hotter than before as Jaskier slowly began stroking himself again, while Valdo watched.

“Were you thinking of me?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, was I showing you off, like I did tonight? Like a harlot at auction?”

“ _Fuck_.”

Jaskier closed his eyes, felt Valdo’s breath against his neck as he said: “You’d fetch such a good price. You’d look so beautiful on another man’s cock, so needy and desperate. Just like you do now.”

Jaskier let out a high, needling whine, his pulls growing rushed and almost painful.

“You’re so close, I can tell. Look at me, Julian. _Please.”_

Jaskier glanced over and found Valdo’s eyes on his.

“You know you’re the best– the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Jaskier hissed a moan through his teeth as he came, clutching his cock.

And then he heard, in the distance, as a bell chimed twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [witchertrashbag](https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/613988963981705216/jaskiershorn-its-finally-happening-here-on-the).
> 
> Also yes I *am* extremely familiar with High School Musical 2 and YOU'RE WELCOME, FOOLS


End file.
